2019 Draft Announcement
Introduction We are less than a month away from the start of the LOC season. The draft is being held August 25th at 8PM. For those who are also in Headhunters, that draft takes place directly after at 915PM. The LOC Empire is expanding and soon there will be more LOC leagues than there are NFL teams. On a personal note, I'm starting a big new job on Monday and I'm concerned about the amount of time I'll be able to devote to the league in 2019, but I'm going to do my best to continue bringing decent and fun content. But for today, there is business that needs to be taken care of. Every year I present a keeper chart to make it easy for people to see who they have available to them and what round it is going to cost. We also have the official 2019 draft order. So come on in to the July writeup for all your draft news. Important Dates * August 17, 2019, 11:59pm - Keeper Deadline * August 25, 2019, 8:00pm - LOC Draft LOC Keepers Corner As a reminder: * You can keep up to two players drafted in the 3rd-16th rounds of the 2018 draft. * Free agents cost a 6th. ** STARTING THIS SEASON, any free agent you decide to keep in 2020 will now be a 7th. Again, louder, for the people in the back, for the 2019 draft free agents cost a 6th. In the 2020 draft and onward, free agents will cost a 7th. The 4-four-for Rule Based on Patrick's 4-four-for curse (a player drafted before round 4 will be hurt before week four and be out for the entire season). IF a first or second round player goes on IR within the month of September, that player is eligible as a keeper and will cost you THAT round (i.e. a second will cost a second, a first will cost a first) in next year's draft. October 1st, IR 1st and 2nd rounders become ineligible. Eligible Keepers Again, because last year there was confusion: The "cost" is what round you give up for the player in your column. I have made it even easier for you this season. I have the chart here of all the traded picks. I have done all the legwork for you and placed your players in the round they would cost based on what rounds you have traded away. Seven teams have traded away picks for this draft. 2019 Draft Order'' # RIPDab # Bell of Da Ball # The Shotti Bunch # Ma ma momma said # Papa's Posse # Duck Punchers # Paddock 9 # Garoppoblow Me # Pain Train # Sweet Dee Draft Charts Final standings by year sorted by draft order. Looks like 8th pick continues to be the best spot in the league, while Shotti's pick of 3rd has actually produced the worst average finish. However, 2nd overall (Bell of Da Ball's 2019 spot) is the only pick that has never produced a top-10 finisher. Point totals drafted in the first round You can always tell where I drafted because it's whatever pick had 155 points or less. No 1st overall pick has ever finished as the league's top scorer. Positions taken in the first round by year I anticipate another RB-heavy start to the draft, with a big WR push as we head towards round 2.